


A Weekend at Bobby's

by LillianOrchid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the weekend with Grandpa Bobby, Gryphon comes home having learnt a couple of new words. </p>
<p>Family cuteness for kripkelover. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend at Bobby's

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at me using an episode title as my title. How clever am I? (Oh gosh, I suck.) 
> 
> This was so much cuter in my head, sorry. ;_; 
> 
> Meredith & Gryphon both belong to kripkelover. 
> 
> Crowley, Bobby Singer and Gavin McLeod also do not belong to me, sadly. ;_;
> 
> Not Beta'd; only proof read by me, so any remaining mistakes are my own.

“Thanks again for having him, Dad.” Meredith said, holding Gryphon in her arms. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”  
“Of course he wasn’t.” Bobby said, with a warm smile. “As a matter of fact, It’s been one of the best weekends I’ve had in ages.” Gryphon giggled and laughed as Bobby ruffled the small boys hair affectionately.  
“Love you, Gampa!” Gryphon said, loudly.  
“Aww, love you too. You lil’ terror.” Bobby said, affectionately. 

Later on back home, Meredith put Gryphon down on the floor to play with his toys in the main living room. Gavin was also home, watching some TV on the sofa. Meredith loved seeing her boys happy and safe, she especially thought it was cute whenever Gavin played along with Gryphon’s games. Right now, Gryphon was lining up all his toy dinosaurs on the sofa and across Gavin’s legs. Gavin just laughed and continued to watch TV as Gryphon did so. Meredith couldn’t help but chuckled at them both. It was as she was setting the table for dinner that suddenly two hands covered her eyes.  
“Hello, darling.” Crowley said. Meredith turned and immediately hugged him and kissed him passionately to welcome him home. Crowley smiled, smugly. “Missed you too.” He grinned. Meredith chuckled at him.  
“Gryphon’s back from Bobby’s by th-” Before Meredith could finish, Crowley was already in the living room. Gryphon ran up to his father and hugged his leg. Crowley picked him up and held him close.  
“There’s my little man.” He said, giving the small boy a hug. “And how was your weekend with grandpa Singer?” He asked. Gryphon started to recount the fun things that he and Bobby had done together, in his own words and sometimes Crowley nor Gavin really knew what some of Gryphon’s made up words meant. Meredith however knew what her son meant.  
“He said they went to the park and Bobby let him feed the ducks and play fetch with Bobby’s new dog.” Meredith explained, she took Gryphon from Crowley and put him back down on the floor with his sippy cup. “They also apparently played snakes and ladders with Sam and Dean, and Dean lost.” Crowley gave a satisfied chuckle at the thought of Dean losing at such a simple game.  
“Sounds like you had a lot of fun.” Crowley said. Gryphon however had returned to his dinosaurs and was now putting them on Gavin’s legs again. Crowley shrugged and left him to it. He sat down at the table as Juliet, his hellhound, came over to him. He gave her head a stroke and scratched behind her ears as Meredith sat down beside him with a cup of tea for herself and a glass of Craig for Crowley. Meredith sipped her tea as she watched the boys playing together.  
“Aww, they’re so cute when they play together.” Meredith said.  
“I suppose so.” He agreed, trying to feign that he didn’t completely agree with her. “But Cute isn’t really something we should encourage for Princes of Hell.” Meredith shook her head at him.  
“They get it from you, by the way.” Meredith laughed. Crowley was about to protest about being called cute, when both he and Meredith heard Gryphon drop his sippy cup onto the floor, spilling his juice.  
“Balls.” Gryphon exclaimed. Both Meredith and Crowley looked at each other, rather shocked at what they had just heard. Meredith got up and went to Gryphon. She picked him up and his sippy cup.  
“Nevermind, sweetie.” She said. “I’ll get you some more juice.” She walked passed Crowley with Gryphon in her arms.  
“Are we just going to ignore the fact that Robert has taught our little man how to say balls perfectly and just like him.” Crowley mused aloud.  
“I’m sure it wasn’t deliberate.” Meredith laughed, as she refilled Gryphon’s cup for him. “You know what Gryphon is like, he picks up things really easily.” Crowley nodded in agreement.  
“Really? He doesn’t seem to pick things up that quickly.” Gavin said. Meredith passed him a look.  
“What do you mean, Gav?” Meredith asked. Gavin looked at Crowley and both of them looked away from her.  
“Oh, nothing.” Gavin said and pretending to be concentrating on the TV. Meredith wasn’t stupid she knew what those expressions meant. It usually meant that they’d done something which she was yet to find out about.  
“Why do I get the feeling that the two of you have been trying to teach Gavin naughty words while I’ve been out?” Meredith asked, shaking her head at them.  
“I never!” Crowley said, pretending to be hurt by her insinuation. “Gavin on the other hand was trying to teach him to swear.” Crowley added quickly.  
“I was not!” Gavin shouted. “You were the one who was teaching him to say bollocks and to call Sam, Moose!”  
“Moose!“ Gryphon added, loudly, wanting to join in with them. Meredith shook her head at them both and then laughed. They all had to laugh at Gryphon, he was rather cute, especially when he had no idea what was going on.  
“Well, at least he picked that one up rather quickly.” Crowley smiled smugly.  
“Okay, I’ll allow that one.” Meredith said. “But I don’t want him learning any naughty words.” Meredith made Crowley promise there and then not to teach him any swears or vulgar words. She also made Gavin promise too which put Gavin in a sour mood, he still wasn’t used to being told off.  
“I can’t believe I’m getting told of for something I didn’t do.“ He mumbled.  
“I can hear you, by the way.” Meredith sighed and then chuckled to herself. Meredith put Gryphon back down on the floor. The toddler picked up his stuffed giraffe and toddled over to Gavin who was now sulking on the sofa. Gryphon climbed up and sat on the sofa next to him.  
“Gabin, don be a idjit.” Gryphon said and bopped his brother on the head with his stuffed giraffe. Both Crowley and Meredith looked at each other and just laughed. Well, at least he hadn’t learnt any worse words, Meredith thought and was glad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously considering putting all the stories with Gryphon in, into their own collection and calling it "The Adventures of Baby Gryphon." XD


End file.
